Intense Rain
by Sion Neblina
Summary: "Pensaram que o que sentiam era como aquela chuva intensa, um temporal incessante que nunca deixaria a alma, que manteria aquela melancolia de saudade do que poderia ter sido, mas não foi..." Uma tarde chuvosa, dois ex-amantes, um cemitério e o desejo de finalmente entender... o que não aconteceu.


"Pensaram que o que sentiam era como aquela chuva intensa, um temporal incessante que nunca deixaria a alma, que manteria aquela melancolia de saudade do que poderia ter sido, mas não foi..."

Uma tarde chuvosa, dois ex-amantes, um cemitério e o desejo de finalmente entender... o que não aconteceu.

 _Cai chuva do céu cinzento_

 _Que não tem razão de ser._

 _Até o meu pensamento_

 _Tem chuva nele a escorrer_

 _Fernando Pessoa_

 **Intense Rain**

 **Oneshot – Yaoi**

Chovia como há muito tempo não se via na Grécia e por isso as pessoas protegiam-se em suas casas, deixando tudo ao redor vazio, inclusive o santuário da deusa Athena. Aliás, há muito tempo que aquele lugar mais parecia um castelo abandonado, destituído de sua gloria antiga em que guerreiros desfilavam em trajes militares o tempo todo. O santuário não era o mesmo há muitos anos. Diversos anos desde a última grande guerra, a guerra em que o mundo foi partido.

Não que houvesse uma decadência real, era somente uma impressão, uma sensação ao caminhar por aquelas ruas desabitadas, solitárias. Tão solitárias quanto o homem que as atravessava e adentrava aquele lugar sagrado e que cheirava a morte.

O homem que agora estava parado mirando um túmulo do gigantesco cemitério participara da última guerra e jurara nunca mais participar de guerra alguma, em memória àqueles que se foram. O túmulo que ele olhava naquele momento era simplesmente simbólico, já que nada restara dos guerreiros dourados que lutaram naquela guerra. Tornaram-se pó de estrelas, um pensamento no vazio universo e deveriam descansar naquele momento em algum lugar das Ilhas Afortunadas.

A chuva continuava enquanto ele observava a lápide vazia e tentava achar nela alguma representatividade que o fizesse viajar de tão longe todos os anos para prestar aquela homenagem.

Ajoelhou-se, colocou o pequeno vaso com um bonsai e uma estátua de Buda sobre o túmulo e tentou imaginar qual o tipo de prece que faria num momento como aquele. Não encontrou, então se ergueu novamente, vazio, e ficou observando o túmulo, sentindo a chuva que escorria por seus cabelos e pelo casaco que vestia.

— Nunca imaginei que viesse aqui todos os anos acariciar um túmulo vazio. Ele faz tanta falta assim?

A voz continuava igual. O timbre, pois a entonação sarcástica quase o fez pensar que pertencesse a outra pessoa. Fechou os olhos por um tempo, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquele encontro fatal e talvez inevitável o afetasse.

— Faz parte da nossa cultura render homenagens aos mortos — respondeu simplesmente.

— Você nunca se importou com isso. Bem, mas eu sei que sempre vai visitar a ilha submersa onde descansa a tal menina. Agora faz o mesmo com um túmulo vazio no santuário.

— Então não deveria estar surpreso — respondeu mais ríspido do que gostaria.

— Não estou surpreso. Isso não me deixa surpreso, apenas triste. Triste por saber que ele foi tão importante para você.

Ikki se calou por um tempo, crispando os lábios, tentando imaginar o que dizer. Não podia negar que amara demais, amara sem limites, o homem que não descansava naquele túmulo. Mas isso não tinha o significado excludente que aquele homem que estava parado agora ao seu lado pensava ter.

— Você sempre soube a exata importância que ele teve pra mim, Shun.

— Talvez eu preferisse acreditar que não. Que não me deixou por ele...

Aquela velha história. Por que as pessoas gostam de sacudir as velhas correntes, despertando fantasmas já adormecidos? Por que isso num dia chuvoso de setembro?

— Eu não o deixei por ele... — Ikki murmurou, sem coragem de mirar o irmão. Há tantos anos não o via, não o queria ver, não queria relembrar, despertar velhos e incompreensíveis sentimentos.

O outro suspirou e, mesmo que não o olhasse, o mais velho percebeu o curvar de um sorriso amargo nos lábios finos e bonitos. Ainda se lembrava do primeiro beijo. Por que deixara aquilo acontecer? Talvez simplesmente porque Shun queria, e ele nunca foi muito bom em negar alguma coisa a ele, mas também talvez porque ele próprio quisesse, porque não o visse somente como seu irmão há muitos anos... Ou ainda talvez fosse uma maldição como ele próprio dissera dias depois, fazendo o irmão chorar e sentindo-se miserável por tal crime.

— Na verdade eu não entendo seus motivos — Shun o libertou das suas lembranças, levando-o a crer que o irmão acreditara em suas palavras.

— Claro que entende, aquilo era errado, somos irmãos.

O mais novo riu com mais amargura que divertimento.

— Ah, Ikki, essa questão de sangue tinha mesmo tanta importância? Crescemos longe um do outro, sonhando um com o outro, querendo a presença um do outro... Acho natural que nossos sentimentos se confundissem, não?

— Falou certo, foi uma confusão. Não era real.

— Para mim foi.

Agora foi a vez de o moreno sorrir com certo sarcasmo amargo.

— E foi por isso que menos de um mês depois você já estivesse na cama do Pato?

— Nunca fui igual a você e sua necessidade de solidão. Eu precisava de alguém, precisava de um ombro, de um corpo, de carinho. Você não tem direito a me julgar, não foi exatamente o que também fez? Às vezes duvido de que sejamos mesmo irmãos, Ikki. Somos completamente diferentes um do outro.

— Sim, eu sei. — Lacônico, amargo.

Silêncio. Apenas o som da chuva que cantava a música daqueles 12 anos de distância.

Silêncio.

Só silêncio e mágoa.

Shun mirou a lápide e o pequeno bonsai levado por Ikki com um misto de respeito e desprezo.

— Talvez ele fosse meu mestre se houvesse sobrevivido...

— Não o coloque nesse diálogo, Shun, estou avisando — disse sério, em advertência.

— Você chamou Hyoga para nossa conversa, por que não posso chamar seu amante também? O que faz dele tão sagrado, tão especial?

O ciúme era evidente naquelas palavras, e Ikki sentiu-se triste. Sentiu-se derrotado por ter causado tantas dores ao irmão, por tê-lo deixado sozinho nos momentos que ele mais precisou, por tê-lo feito odiar Shaka sem que houvesse nenhum motivo para isso.

— Ele nunca foi meu amante. — Confessou.

Aquela afirmação pareceu confundir o mais novo e ele recuou um passo. Ikki o olhou pela primeira vez naquele diálogo, embora um breve olhar, e não soube se o que Shun tinha nos olhos eram lágrimas ou chuva.

— Ele era um asceta, um iluminado. Eu era sujo demais para tocá-lo.

— Mas você o quis...

— Sim.

— Muito?

— Muito, Shun. — Confessou num suspiro. Era o que ele queria.

O mais novo mordeu os lábios e escondeu uma expressão dolorida, voltando a encarar o irmão em seguida.

— Você me fez pensar que foram amantes por todo esse tempo... Por quê?

— Era uma forma de mantê-lo longe de mim — afirmou com um meio sorriso melancólico. — Mas isso não significa que eu não o tenha amado. Eu amei Shaka profundamente.

— Como nunca me amou...

— O amei do mesmo jeito, Shun, talvez mais, não sei. Só que eram sentimentos diferentes. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar com você.

— Por quê?! E não diga que é por sermos irmãos! Isso é ridículo! — Shun explodiu e depois riu, sem jeito, como quem não aceita perder o controle; não depois de tanto tempo. E naquele momento, Ikki o achou extremamente parecido com o homem que visitava e que não jazia naquela sepultura.

O cavaleiro de fênix sorriu e baixou o olhar para a grama que era inundada por aquela chuva. Sim, era por isso. Isso para ele era o suficiente; o que parecia não ser nada para o mais novo, para ele era tudo. Uma ligação de sangue. Um sacramento inviolável. Aquilo era uma heresia, por que será que Shun não percebia isso? Não percebia o quão errada era toda aquela história?

Quis gritar, explicar...

— Me desculpe... — Mas estas foram as únicas palavras que saíram dos seus lábios. Não adiantava querer falar agora; não agora, depois que tudo havia se perdido.

Shun sorriu com o canto dos lábios novamente.

— Desculpas só não bastam, Ikki. Eu te falei isso daquela vez e falo agora novamente. — Suspirou cansado. — É estúpido estarmos aqui...

— Bom ponto, o que você faz aqui? — virou-se e finalmente encarou os olhos verdes do irmão. Acabou paralisado por aquele olhar, o olhar da sua infância, o olhar que simplesmente o desarmava de todas as maneiras possíveis. O olhar da felicidade inocente do passado; antes de tudo ser mágoa, tudo ser bruma fria de fim de outono.

Shun ficou um tempo gigantesco sem responder àquela pergunta. Olhava-o como se tentasse desvendar todos os mistérios daqueles vários anos de ausência. Como se quisesse uma explicação ou simplesmente um abraço, uma palavra, um gesto que levasse a magoa, que a lavasse, limpasse como aquela chuva intensa fazia à Grécia naquele momento.

Mas ele simplesmente mexeu nos cabelos. Sim, moveu a franja castanha que se grudava à sua testa pálida e murmurou algo inaudível, dando as costas ao irmão e se afastando.

— Shun — Ikki interrompeu seus passos e depois disso ficou mirando-lhe as costas. Pensando nos anos que os separavam; nas dores; nas lutas...Ele estava mais alto, mais confiante. Não parecia mais o menino trêmulo que tinha medo do escuro e nem o adolescente inseguro que buscava seus braços, sua boca...

Shun estava mais parecido com o homem que não jazia naquela sepultura do que poderia supor. Mas não diria isso a ele, isso o deixaria irritado, enciumado com certeza. Sorriu levemente, sentindo uma emoção estranha no peito, um leve cintilar no cosmo... Talvez fosse alegria... Esperança.

12 anos. 12 anos são suficientes para encerrar um sentimento como aquele? Quantas bocas Shun deveria ter beijado depois da sua? Quantos amantes tivera depois de Hyoga? Engraçado pensar no Pato. Pensara que os dois ficariam juntos para sempre. Um matando a carência patológica que o outro sentia; um a ausência do irmão, outro a ausência da mãe. E isso não lhe parecia ruim. Um cuidaria do outro. Seria bom. Mas não foi assim.

— Eu sabia que você estaria aqui — Andrômeda respondeu depois de muito tempo. Sua voz trocando acordes com a chuva torrencial. Estranhamente, não havia raios e trovões, só aquela canção soturna dos pingos de água dançando por tudo ao redor.

O mais velho sentiu o coração retumbar no peito e depois cair num baque surdo, rasgando-se em dor, em saudade, em desencanto. A esperança e a leve alegria descendo como a água por um córrego em direção ao mar bravio.

— Depois de tanto tempo... – murmurou.

— Nós dois ainda visitamos túmulos, Ikki...

Shun falou e sorriu, olhando-o, envolto em chuva e saudade. Ele pensou em partir, mas a voz do irmão novamente o interrompeu.

— Ei!

— Fale.

— Sinto sua falta.

— Eu também, Ikki.

Encararam-se mais uma vez no silêncio melodioso da chuva. A emoção gritava nos olhos de ambos como um lago agitado de inverno que se cobria de uma pequena camada de gelo, uma pequena camada de civilidade necessária para não se entregar às emoções incandescentes que ainda vibravam em algum lugar dentro deles.

Pensaram que o que sentiam era como aquela chuva intensa, um temporal incessante que nunca deixaria a alma, que manteria aquela melancolia de saudade do que poderia ter sido, mas não foi... Era como morte na infância, um sonho interrompido com tristeza... Mas que ainda é sonho.

Shun aproximou-se, chegando bem perto do outro e não soube se o que viu em seus olhos foi lágrima ou chuva. Talvez fossem os dois... Eram olhos de tormenta e paraíso.

— Eu ainda amo você...

Ikki sorriu, um sorriso que mesclava dor, desespero e alegria. Tocou o rosto do mais novo com o polegar... A pele fria, molhada...

— Eu sempre o amei, Shun.

Abraçaram-se com força, envoltos naquela intensa chuva de fim de tarde. Um simples fim de tarde chuvosa em que as pessoas se escondem dentro de suas casas, e não sabem que civilizações passadas são demolidas em abraços, que dores são acalantadas por um simples toque ou por mínimas palavras.

"Eu sempre o amei." Aquilo era o suficiente para que seu coração se curasse, se não do amor impossível, ao menos da mágoa.

"Eu também vou te amar para sempre, Ikki." Shun pensou, mas não disse. Era apenas isso.

Afastaram-se sem palavras, e o mais novo partiu com um sorriso nos lábios e o coração mais leve, deixando uma expressão emocionada e satisfeita no rosto do irmão mais velho, que continuou parado de frente àquele túmulo, sob a intensa chuva de final de tarde.

 **Fim**

 **Notas finais:** Voltando a postar no , pois depois de encontrar alguns plágios de fics minhas por aí, achei importante que divulgassem minhas histórias em mais de um site. Posto apenas aqui e no Nyah e só tenho o Nick SION NEBLINA. Caso vejam minhas fics em outros locais, por favor, denunciem.

 **Acabo de publicar meus primeiros contos em duas antologias. Segue abaixo os links do livro físico e do e-book para quem se interessar! Garanto que há histórias maravilhosa em ambos! confiram!**

 **Antologia "Mitos e Lendas japonesas":**

 **E-book:** **/1KchJZ4**

 **Livro Físico:** **/1InatrV**

 **Antologia "Enamorados":**

 **E-book:** **/1MiSKtb** **  
** **Livro Físico:** **/1S7lk4c**

 **Obrigada a todos que leram e já agradeço possíveis comentários.**

 **Sion Neblina**

 **Postado em 11.08.2015**


End file.
